


爽就完事了

by Dmm_94



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmm_94/pseuds/Dmm_94
Kudos: 27





	爽就完事了

Harry Potter向来是对爱人百依百顺的，他实在爱看爱人艳丽张扬的表情，所以即使小铂金有时确实过分娇纵任性，他也尽量次次都满足小铂金的要求。  
但他现在终于知道娇惯的下场了。

Draco这次是随他来调查几个躲在麻瓜世界的食死徒的。尽管小铂金强烈表示他一点都不想来，可曾经他眼神亮晶晶却又克制不看向麻瓜发明的手机时，Harry就知道这个纯血巫师究竟有多口是心非了。

既然要打听，必然是少不了应酬的。看着在一众男女间游刃有余的Slytherin小王子，Harry无意识地捏紧了手中的酒杯，直直掠过看着他眼中满是倾慕的少女们（可能还有少男）。  
勉强挂着笑把小巫师从人群里扒出来，那人非但没意识到自己的错误，还十分不高兴地低声埋怨“我马上都要套出话了，你做什么这么急躁！”  
用我头上的绿色换情报吗？我想上级会理解我的。救世主冷着脸拽走了爱人。

Draco知道Harry又醋了，他自傲于爱人对自己的迷恋，也自信于爱人对自己的信任。  
不过这次好像翻车了。

当他们幻影移形到一家麻瓜宾馆时，Draco终于意识到即将发生什么，试图挣扎，被男人瞬间压制住。  
想开口劝阻，火热柔软的唇便吻住了他，Draco热情地回应爱人，却丝毫没降下对方的怒火。

Harry瞥了眼客厅内的落地窗，顺走一瓶润滑剂，终于实施了他早已有过的计划。  
小铂金全裸的后背接触到玻璃，瞬间被冰得一个哆嗦，清醒了一瞬，他的腿被男人架在肩上，腿间春色一览无余。  
“回头看看。”男人还带着怒气，Draco立刻乖乖扭头。伦敦的夜景是梦幻又引人遐想的，此刻却让Draco焦躁不安。无他，他们所处的宾馆在中心地段，虽大但不过三四层，若是行人往这无意间瞥一眼，便能看见正在行鱼水之欢的他们。  
“不行的Harry……我们去床上好不好，求求你。”青年在性事上一向开放，很少露出这么害怕的神色。男人非但没有怜惜之情，还将手指伸进青年的口中模仿性交的姿势，兴味满满。  
“啊……Harry……”眼中满是乞求的青年终于意识到今天是逃不过了，只能乖巧配合男人的抽插用嫣红的舌尖舔舐男人的手指。  
Harry突然把人放下，“乖孩子，帮爸爸舔舔。”狰狞粗大的阴茎就这么抵在Draco的唇边色情地摩擦，马眼溢出的淫液弄湿了Draco白皙的脸庞。  
青年羞耻于这个称呼，但还是抵不住诱惑，羞怯地舔了舔硕大的龟头，听到男人的低吟更是像得了鼓励一样，努力张大小嘴含进了近半根肉棒，又腥又涩，忍不住用舌头舔了舔，引得男人又是一阵低喘。  
Harry平时心疼自家小甜心，舍不得骄傲的小王子给自己口，一直是小心翼翼护着捧着的，可见这次是真的想给他个惩罚。

老实说，即便几乎天天做爱，Draco还是惊叹于爱人的尺寸与形状。平时看着没侵略性的男人脱下衣服野性十足，下面更是沉甸甸让Draco又甜蜜又苦恼。人长得也算清秀，下面那玩意儿却格外狰狞，上翘的龟头轻而易举便能顶到他的前列腺，肉柱上的青筋每次都磨得他后穴又痒又爽。  
男人抓着爱人柔顺的金发，一点点让爱人把自己含得更深，顶到娇嫩的喉咙时，男人停顿了一瞬，性欲还是占据了上风，在保证爱人不会难受的前提下开始了浅浅的抽插。  
“唔……”口中被塞的满满的，鼻尖萦绕着男人的味道，Draco好几次昏昏沉沉地吞得更深，把自己折腾得想干呕。  
Harry到底还是心疼，见他难受立刻退了出来，又将人抱起来，安抚似的埋在他的颈间吮吸，小铂金皮肤又白又嫩，有时候用力大了，青紫色的痕迹总得在他身上留个几天。这次Harry并没有留情，不出几分钟，白嫩的颈脖就布满了青紫色的吻痕。  
“Harry…亲亲这里。”被亲吻得迷迷糊糊的青年挺胸，两颗硬硬的小红豆昭示着存在。  
Harry奖励地亲了亲诚实的两颗小红豆，随即含住了右边的小红豆，灵活的舌头绕着乳晕狠狠磨过乳尖，粗糙的舌苔带来的刺激是无法想象的，Draco抓紧了他的肩，忍不住发出了克制又淫荡的呻吟，像小猫儿似的又娇又软，惹人疼爱。  
胯下那物又硬了几分，Harry勾出口袋里的润滑剂，沾了点就毫不犹豫送进做着舒张运动的小口。突如其来的异物感还是让Draco感到不适，只能边放松边配合着男人的频率把自己往手指那送。  
手指渐渐加多，Draco也渐入佳境，爱人埋在自己胸前，蓬乱的黑发蹭着他的肌肤，痒得他蜷缩起圆润的脚趾，双脚缠上男人的腰间。  
Harry却突然不爽了：说好的惩罚怎么你比我还爽？  
男人轻咬Draco的乳尖，听到短促又高昂的尖叫，果断地抽出手指，粗大的龟头已经抵上了小口。  
小口饥渴地收缩，想被粗大的肉根填满、被操得说不出话。  
“Honey想要吗？”男人恶趣味地在穴口摩擦，不论Draco怎么诱惑，都只是抵在穴口。  
被性欲折磨着，Draco终于承受不住后穴的瘙痒。“求求你进来，我想…啊！”  
Harry早已忍不住，一下直捣黄龙，撑开后穴的每一条皱褶，把后穴撑到极致，不顾身下的哭喊，开始了猛烈的抽插。  
“呜呜…我不行、啊，慢一点……”Draco完全搂不住男人的颈脖，双腿早已被撞击得在空中乱舞，支撑点只有男人的手臂与那根狰狞的阴茎。  
Harry是极熟悉Draco的身体的，他轻而易举地找到了敏感点，专攻那一个位置。“啊——”灭顶的快感赶走了理智，Draco根本无法控制自己的身体，只能随Harry在欲海中沉沦。  
“乖孩子，低头。”恍惚地低下头，被淫水沾湿的紫红色阴茎在从穴中抽出，又“咕叽”一声瞬间捅进呈艳红色的后穴，只剩下两颗睾丸拍打着泛着粉红色的白嫩臀部。

意识沉沦间，阴茎还埋在他的穴内，Harry就这个姿势把Draco转了个身，让人正对外面的夜景。  
“宝宝想别人看着你被我操吗？”男人含住他的耳垂，加快身下抽插的频率。窗外街道上车水马龙，Draco总有一种被人窥视着的感觉，“混蛋破特、啊唔…不要这么深、我真的不行了…呃啊……”

“唔……混蛋！”Draco颤抖着手想去够散落在地上的魔杖，三米的距离却如跨越银河一般。  
身后的男人恶劣地用粗糙的龟头磨着他最敏感的一点，“sweety需要我的帮忙吗？”

满意地看着身材纤细的青年抖得连腿都支撑不住，男人贴心地帮青年摆出趴跪的姿势。“sweety就这样去拿吧，老公帮你。”说罢，男人狠狠一个顶胯，刺激得Draco向前倾，巍颤颤地开始爬动。  
偏偏男人还在身边煽风点火，“这样真像只小母狗啊，Draco想这样怀上我的宝宝吗。”Draco本就羞耻地脸红得能滴出血，这样下来更是边呜咽边爬行。

好不容易拿到魔杖，Draco刚想松口气，Harry却轻松地夺过魔杖。  
“我突然记起来，麻瓜世界不能用魔法呢，真是辛苦亲爱的多跑一趟了。”  
看着Harry脸上看似抱歉其实满是得意的笑容，Draco泄愤似的啃咬他的唇，换来的是男人更加凶狠的抽插。

似乎是不想再浪费时间了，男人又把他压在墙上，一下比一下深，恨不得连睾丸都撞进去，顶得Draco只剩下破碎的呻吟声。  
“会、会坏掉的、啊……太深了、我会被顶穿的……”高潮了三次的Draco含住Harry的喉结，讨好地舔了舔。  
哪知平时管用的招数，这次完全行不通。男人呼吸声更重了，掐住他的细腰，插得更起劲了，“小荡妇难道不喜欢吗？看看你咬得究竟有多紧。”  
Draco哭着求饶仍没换来男人的怜惜。

直至深夜，旅馆中一间房内还是充斥着暧昧的水声、令人脸红心跳的呻吟与激烈的拍打声。

—————————————————————

事后迷迷糊糊的Draco突然惊醒，回去就举报你在麻瓜世界用幻影移形。


End file.
